disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1990
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Events * August 3 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced its variation of the original logo in front with a long version debuted in October, in front of the re-release of ''Fantasia (1940). Theatrical releases Movies *March 2 - Bambi (re-release) *April 28 - Pete's Dragon (re-release) *June 15 - Dick Tracy *August 3 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *October 5 - Fantasia (final re-release) (restored and remastered release) *October 12 - Mr. Destiny *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under *December 23 - Green Card premieres in Los Angeles Shorts and featurettes *June 15 - Roller Coaster Rabbit *November 16 - The Prince and the Pauper Television Specials *April 21 - Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue airs on various television stations across the United States, including ABC, NBC, CBS, and FOX. *May 6 - The Muppets at Walt Disney World airs. Shows *September 9 - TaleSpin ''premieres in syndication. *September 10 - ''The Disney Afternoon programming block airs its first broadcast Theme park happenings *January 11 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland begins. *April 29 - The One Man's Dream show at Disneyland gives its last performance. *May 26 - Mickey's Birthdayland is renamed Mickey's Starland. *June 15 -The Dick Tracy Live! at Diamond Double Cross show at Disneyland begins. *November 18 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland gives its last run. *December 7 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *December 31 - The Dick Tracy Live! at Diamond Double Cross show at Disneyland gives its last performance. Comics *April - Disney Comics begins publishing. Magazines *October - The first issue of Disney Adventures is published Books * Cowboy Mickey Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Master System *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' for Amiga and Commodore 64 *June - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Adventures in the Magic Kingdom for NES Albums *''The Disney Afternoon'' VHS releases *March 16 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *May 18 - The Little Mermaid *July 25 - Cheetah *August 14 -'' Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities'' (re-issue), Under the Sea, and Disneyland Fun. *September 21 - Peter Pan *October 19 - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Vol. 13: Donald's Scary Tales ''and Vol. 14: ''Halloween Haunts. *December 9 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs ''(re-issue), ''The Small One, ''and ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. *December 28 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, Heigh Ho, You Can Fly!, and Fun with Music (re-issues), Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. People Births *January 15 - Chris Warren, Jr. (actor) *March 4 - Andrea Bowen (actress) *May 2 - Kay Panabaker (voice actress) *May 16 - Thomas Sangster (voice actor) *June 19 - Crawford Wilson (actor) *June 28 - Jasmine Richards (actress) *July 6 - Jeremy Suarez (voice actor) *July 13 - Matt Weinberg (voice actor) *July 21 - Ben Tibber (voice actor) *July 24 - Daveigh Chase (voice actress) *July 29 - Anthony Ghannam (actor) *August 23 - Wesley Singerman (voice actor) *August 29 - Nicole Anderson (actress) *September 29 - Doug Brochu (actor, comedian and voice actor) *November 11 - Ashley Rose Orr (actress) *November 24 - Sarah Hyland (actress) *December 17 - Ashley Edner (actress) *December 20 - Andrea Guasch (actress and singer) *December 20 - Joanna Levesque (singer and actress) *December 23 - Anna Maria Perez de Taglé (actress and singer) Deaths *January 8 - Terry-Thomas (comic actor) *February 1 - Hal Ambro (animator) *April 7 - Dick Lundy (animator and film director) *May 16 - Jim Henson (creator of the Muppets) *August 17 - Pearl Bailey (actress and singer) *September 13 - Joaquin Garay (voice actor) *November 23 - Roald Dahl (novelist) *November 24 - Dodie Smith (novelist and playwright) *December 27 - Helene Stanley (performance model) Character debuts *May 5 - Rebecca Cunningham *June 16 - Colonel Spigot 1990